The Secret Life of Astoria Greengrass
by WishFlower
Summary: This is just my interpretation of Astoria Greengrass and who she is. This is the story of how she grew up.


**A/N i always kind of wondered who exactly Astoria Greengrass was so i wrote this oneshot. I don't own anything. **

Greengrass Manor: Age Four

"So what did you think of the story, Astoria?" Daphne asked her little sister.

Daphne was practicing her reading and had just read aloud 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. They were sitting by the window in the sitting room looking out at the garden while their parents were working in the other room.

"I really liked it!" Astoria exclaimed. "It was really nice!"

"That's great, Tori!" Daphne asked her sister.

"Yeah, I especially liked the part where Amata the witch and Sir Luckless the Knight got married!" Astoria said.

"But, Tori! That's bad! It's wrong to marry a muggle! Mummy said so!" Daphne cried.

Astoria furrowed her brow in confusion. "But... they seemed so happy! How can love and happiness be wrong?"

"I don't know either, but it just is! Don't talk like that anymore or daddy will yell at you!" Daphne said angrily. She then took a deep breath and picked up the book again. "Now let's read 'Babbity Rabbity's Cackling Stump'!"

Malfoy Manor: Age Eight

"This is so boring." Astoria whispered to her elder sister.

"It's important, now hush!" Daphne snapped back.

"What are you two girls whispering about? Be quiet!" Their mother whispered.

The Greengrass family was waiting in the Malfoy's sitting room waiting for them to be ready. The Malfoy's had invited the Greengrass's over for afternoon tea and Elizabeth Greengrass was determined to make a good impression.

The French doors opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ahh, Thomas! It's been so long!" Lucius Malfoy said smoothly.

"Draco will be along in a moment." Narcissa said benignly.

The grown-ups settled on the expensive chairs and couches and gossiped about the other pure-blood families.

"Did you hear at Melissa Goyle is having an affair?"

"No, but I did hear that Irma Crabbe is throwing a garden party to get over her divorce. Quite tacky is you ask me."

"Did you hear about Isabella Zabini and her new secretary?"

Astoria sighed and pouted. It was such a lovely day and she was stuck indoors listening to her parent's chit-chat.

"Look pleasant, Tori." Daphne commanded.

"Why?" Astoria whined.

"Because Mother and Father are hoping that the Malfoy's will become linked to us."

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

Daphne sighed impatiently. "I swear, sometimes you are thicker than a cauldron. They are hoping that one day Draco Malfoy will marry one of us. Probably me."

Marry? But they had never even met the boy! It was ridiculous that her sister or she would have to marry someone they had never even met! She had wanted a love like Sir Luckless and Amata's, not a prison sentence!

"Don't look so miserable, Tori! At least _try _to look interested!" Daphne said sharply.

Astoria sighed again just as the doors opened again to reveal the Malfoy heir. Her eyes widened. He was quite handsome. He looked over at her and she blushed.

"Hello." He came over and said to her and her sister. "I'm Draco, what's your name?"

Astoria remembered what her sister said about marriage and she couldn't speak.

"My name is Daphne and this is my sister, Astoria." Daphne said haughtily.

He nodded at her and Astoria squeaked in surprise.

"Well, what's wrong with you? Are you mute?" He asked sharply.

"N-no!" She stuttered nervously.

"Well then, would you like to go outside with me? It's so boring in here." He said.

She nodded in shock and awe and followed the boy outside.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Age Eleven

"Greengrass, Astoria!" Professor McGonagall called.

Astoria shivered with excitement and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head and Astoria almost cried out when she heard its voice whisper in her ear.

"Hmmm... you have brains, girl. And a fair amount of curiosity. But I can see a need for acceptance and affection. You also have a streak of selfishness and a hunger for fine things. You have a bit of Ravenclaw in you but I have to put in SLYTHERIN!" The last part he screamed to the hall school.

The Slytherin's erupted in cheers for their newest member and Astoria bounded form the raised platform at the front of the hall to the table underneath the silver and green drapings.

Astoria dropped into a seat and was grinning with excitement. It took her a second to realize who she was sitting next to. Draco Malfoy in his third year at Hogwarts, same as Daphne. The Sorting continued but Astoria couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was taller and his features more defined. He looked just like Sir Luckless.

Finally the Sorting was over and they could eat. Astoria gasped in wonder as food appeared before her. She served herself some chicken and carrots.

"Would you like the gravy?" Draco asked her.

"Yes please." She whispered back.

Greengrass Manor: Age Twelve

"Astoria, stay away from the window!" Elizabeth Greengrass said to her daughter.

Reluctantly, Astoria moved away from the big bay window and settled onto the moss green couch beside her mother.

"Mother, can I please go outside?" Astoria begged.

"No, you know that Daphne is having some of her friends over. Just leave them be."

Astoria sighed and left the room. She knew that Draco Malfoy was over and to just see him _once _would be pleasure enough for her. He was so handsome and kind, just like Sir Luckless. She knew he was also romantic and passionate. And maybe, just maybe, he harboured secret feelings for her. Maybe he was standing outside her window right now, praying to see a glimpse of her face. Astoria swooned with happiness.

She walked into the kitchen and the House Elves hastened to bring her some cauldron cakes, they knew she would throw a fit if she didn't get some. She sat at the wooden kitchen table and gloomily ate her cauldron cake. Just then Draco Malfoy walked into the room.

She started in surprise and hastily wiped the chocolate from her face.

"H-hi!" She stuttered. "A-aren't you supposed to be with D-Daphne?"

"I was just looking for the bathroom." He said, confused.

"Oh! It's over here, just down that hall. You must've walked right past it." She smiled nervously at him.

"Thank you, Astoria. Maybe I'll see you later." He said and walked off down the hall.

"Y-yeah..." She said breathlessly.

She watched him leave the room and felt her heart race. The way he said her name was so... so... sweet! Surely he loved her! She peered out of the doorway and saw him leaving the house to go back to Daphne and her friends. He caught her looking at him and grinned.

Hogwarts: Age Fourteen

He was there again. In the library. Astoria was sitting at a table near his watching him frantically flip through books. It looked like he was getting desperate. His skin was paler then usual and his hair was a mess. Books were piled around him and he groaned in frustration. Astoria was concerned. Ever since that Katie Bell girl was cursed, Draco was acting very strange.

In a fit of impatient rage, he shoved all the books on his table onto the floor. They fell with a crash that alerted Madam Pince and made her run over to inspect the damage.

"What do you think you are doing, boy!" She screamed. "You are banned from the library for two weeks you insolent child! These are _books _not bricks!"

Draco scowled at her and left. Astoria went to help pick up some of the books that he dropped. They all seemed to be on curses. She tilted her head in confusion. Why would Draco need to know about curses? Maybe it was class project. She helped put the books away and then decided to look for more books on curses.

Picking out books pretty much at random just to help the boy she was in love with was the kind of thing that Astoria did every day. For example, when she saw that Draco was coming into the Great Hall for breakfast, she made sure that the scones were by his plate because she knew how much he loved them with his morning tea.

She dragged seven books on curses and how to cure them to the common room. She had no idea if these were the kinds of the books he needed but she just wanted him to think she was helpful. When she got to the common room, she saw that he wasn't there. Disappointedly, she left the books on a table beside the window and trudged upstairs to her own room.

The next morning when she came down for breakfast, she saw him curiously picking one of them up and looking through it. She hid her grin and just enjoyed the warm feeling in her chest.

Greengrass Manor: Age Eighteen

"Mother, what's wrong?" Astoria asked her mother, concerned.

"Tori, darling, we have big news. Now that you are of age and graduated from Hogwarts, we would like you to start thinking about your future." Her mother said.

Astoria had graduated from Hogwarts a month previous and ever since she got back home, her whole family had been acting very odd. Daphne wouldn't meet her eyes, her mother would smile incessantly at everything and her father barely spoke.

"What do you mean mother?" Astoria asked.

"Do you remember the Malfoy boy?" Thomas Greengrass said.

Astoria's heart skipped a beat. "Barely."

"Well, Draco Malfoy is the most eligible wizard right now and he would make a lovely match for you, honey." Elizabeth Greengrass said.

Astoria was in shock. Did they mean... could they mean...

"What are you saying?" She whispered.

Her parents looked at each other before answering her. "Draco Malfoy would make a very nice husband."

Astoria could barely hold in her ecstasy until she was alone. She dropped onto her bed and grinned up at the violet canopy. Her dark blond hair was splayed around her face and her green eyes shimmered with delight. Finally after all these years, she would get her Sir Luckless. She hugged her stuffed Hippogriff to her chest and looked around her childhood room. Soon, she would be sleeping in another room. The thought sent nervous but excited butterflies through her stomach.

"So, they told you?" Daphne said, barging into her sister's room.

"Uh-huh." Astoria whispered. It was all she could do not to jump up and down on her bed screaming with joy.

"You do realise that _I _would be the one marrying Draco if Gregory Goyle hadn't asked me first. I know what you think of Draco, Tori. I can see the way you look at him." Daphne said softly.

"I-I don't look at him anyway. I agree with Mother and Father that this would make a very strong connection for the – the Greengrass family and-"

Daphne smiled sadly, "Just remember, Tori, that he doesn't love you. This is just business for him and his family. There is no romance. He is not Sir Luckless."

Astoria gasped, "How do you know about that?"

"I read your diary."

"YOU _WHAT?"_

Greengrass Manor: Age Nineteen

Astoria took a deep breath. This was it. Today was the day. Her wedding day. She stood in front of the full length mirror and studied her reflection. Her pure white dress hugged her chest then fell from her hips in a bell shape. Her honey coloured hair was curled and tied in a high bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were wide with fear and joy and her pale hands were shaking.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked.

Astoria nodded silently and her sister handed her the bouquet of Calla Lilies. Daphne's dress was pale green and her light brown hair was up in the same style as Astoria's. Her father took her arm and led her out of her bedroom, down the hall and stairs and to the door to the garden. The doors opened and her sister walked down the aisle ahead of her with Draco's best man, Blaise Zabini. Then Astoria's father guided her down the aisle and Astoria felt tears run down her face in sheer joy.

The tiny harp and violin band made music like angels singing and she could see nothing but her husband-to-be's face. He was so handsome and she forgot all about Daphne's warning because she was finally getting her Sir Luckless and happily ever after.

The ceremony was almost a blur, she could remember staring into Draco's face and not being able to remember seeing anything that perfect. She could remember saying 'I do' and him sliding a beautiful silver ring onto her slender finger. She could remember him kissing her and hearing the sighs of every woman in the audience. Finally, they were husband and wife.

The ceremony and reception were taking place on the Greengrass's property. Dainty white tables were off to the side of the marble dance floor. She tried to catch Draco's eyes as he spoke with his father, but he was busy. She stood off to the side, alone, accepting the congratulations of all the witches and wizards who were invited to the famous Greengrass-Malfoy wedding.

"Would you care to dance, Astoria?" Her _husband _asked her. She could hear the jealous murmurings of other witches, wondering why he was with _her. _It was because she was Amata and he was Sir Luckless and their love was strong enough to handle the rude whisperings and thoughtless comments. She blushed and nodded yes.

She loved the way he held her. Like she was dainty and breakable but still he held her strong. She looked up into his eyes and tried to fight off the blush that was darkening her cheeks. She was not a child anymore, crushing on her sister's classmate! She was a woman dancing with her husband!

"Would you like something to eat, Astoria?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She said back.

He led her to the buffet and they both had some food and then cut the cake. It was vanilla, her favourite, and as was the tradition, she and Draco shoved a slice into the other's face. She laughed and he grinned and she felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

Ministry of Magic: Age Twenty-Five

She tapped her foot impatiently as she rode down to the Ministry in that tiny little elevator. She was growing restless. She had to talk to Draco _now._

The doors opened and she ran from the down the hallway to where she knew his office was. She burst through the door and stopped dead in front of his desk.

"Hello, Tori. Is everything okay?" He said with a tight smile. He was with his colleagues in a business meeting.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"You're – you're what?" He asked, all the colour draining from his already pale face.

She nodded her head. "We're going to have a baby." She whispered with delight.

Immediately, he got up from his desk and ran to her. She was laughing and crying at the same time and he had a stunned look on his face as if someone had hit him over the head. He was hugging her tight and whispering over and over in wonder, "A baby... a _baby..." _As if shocked that such a thing could exist.

"I guess we'll continue this meeting tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy." One of the men said with a smile and they all left the room.

Finally Draco found his voice, "So is it a boy or a girl."

"I'm not sure yet." Astoria said.

"If it's a boy can we name him Hyperion?" Draco asked.

Astoria wrinkled her nose. "I like the name Scorpius."

"Fine, Hyperion Scorpius Malfoy." Draco said dramatically.

"You mean, Scorpius Hyperion."

"I know what I said."

"Wait –wait, we don't even know if it's a boy yet!" Astoria cried.

"You're right. What names do you like for girls?"

"I was thinking... if it's a girl... could we name her... Amata?" Astoria said softly.

Draco gave her a funny look but didn't question it, "Of course, love."

Platform 9 and 3/4: Age Thirty-six

"Now you be safe, you promise?" Astoria asked her son tearfully.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm going to be _fine. _You're overreacting."

She sniffed sadly, "When did my baby boy grow up?"

Scorpius was off to his first year at Hogwarts and Astoria wasn't taking it well.

"Dad make mom calm down!"

"Tori, it's okay. He's going to be alright." Draco told his wife soothingly.

"I can't wait to get Sorted into my House! I wonder what one I'm going to be in?" Scorpius said happily.

"You have to be in Slytherin." Draco said seriously. Scorpius's grin dropped.

"Draco! Don't tell him that! Scorpius, honey, we're going to be proud of you know matter what House you get Sorted into! We will always love you! Right, Draco?" She said, elbowing her husband.

"Ow, right, honey. I'm proud of you, Scorpius, remember that." Draco said quietly.

Scorpius beamed at his father and gave him a quick hug. He kissed his mother on her cheek and then hurried off towards the train. As the train was pulling away, Astoria felt tears slide down her face. Her baby boy was leaving her. She felt Draco take her hand and almost gasped in shock. It was not like Draco to perform public displays of affection. She smiled shyly at him and he smirked back at her.

He held her hand all the way to the muggle car they had rented and Draco held the door for her. Astoria glanced around her at all the muggles going about their daily lives and was in total awe. She secretly was obsessed with Muggles but never told Draco, she knew how she felt about them. She begged to drive and he let her. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Harry and Ginny Potter passed them in their car. Draco's face twisted into a sort of painful spasm. Astoria bit her cheek to keep from chuckling. He was trying to smile at them. She nodded politely to them and they politely smiled back. Astoria grinned to herself. She was glad Draco was getting over ridiculous grudges.

Malfoy Manor: Age Forty 

Astoria sat anxiously at the edge of her chair. Draco was scowling out the window and Scorpius was waiting with bated breath by the fireplace. The Grandfather Clock ticked loudly and the Malfoy family sat in silence. They were waiting for Scorpius's best friends Albus Potter and Rose Weasley to come over for the first time.

Suddenly, two laughing fifteen year olds fell through the fireplace using the floo-network. They straightened up and quieted when they felt the tension in the room. This was the first time Astoria and Draco had met Scorpius's friends. Rose Weasley had long, curly red hair and cinnamon brown eyes. She was petite and serious looking with a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her cousin, Albus Potter was tall and lanky and messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Scorpius ran over to them and attempted to usher them from the room.

"Mom, dad this is Rose and Al. Okay now that you've met them, we can leave, bye!" He said and tried to run.

"No, no! Stay awhile! We would love to get to know the friends Scorpius speaks so highly of!" Astoria said, trying to be polite. "Right, Draco?"

Draco scowled at her before muttering, "Right."

Rose and Albus nervously sat on a couch and Scorpius dropped into a chair with a groan. Astoria smiled and offered them tea and biscuits, which they accepted, and Draco ignored all of them.

"Scorpius talks about the both of you all the time." Astoria said. "Especially you, Rose."

Rose blushed and Scorpius glared at his mother, "_Mum." _He whispered angrily.

"Oh right sorry!" She said and waved a hand airily.

There was an awkward silence between the five of them and Astoria couldn't help but notice that Albus checked his watch every thirty seconds and Rose kept staring at the door like it was her salvation. She wanted her son's friends to like her, so she attempted to bring her husband into the conversation.

"Draco was just telling me how excited he was to meet the both of you!" Astoria said.

Draco glared at her before saying to the two teenagers, "No." He turned to Rose and said, "You look just like your mother, but with the unfortunate accident of having your father's hair. Which is _not _a compliment. And you," He said to Albus, "Are most likely as obnoxious and arrogant as your father."

Rose and Albus looked offended, Scorpius looked mortified and Astoria was a little annoyed. This was their only son's closest friends and Draco was treating them terribly.

Astoria forced a smile. Though she would've picked different friends for her son other than a half-blood and a blood-traitor, not to mention they were the kids of her husband's enemies, they made Scorpius happy, which made her happy.

Astoria kept up her tight smile and even though she wanted to reprimand Draco for insulting their guests, she wouldn't. She was too scared. And besides, it was a wife's job to stand by her husband no matter what.

The Burrow: Age Forty-Eight

She could see Rose and Scorpius sitting at the head table, laughing and holding each other's hands. Their wedding was beautiful in a simplistic way. It was very elegant yet under-stated. They decided to have the wedding at Rose's grandparent's house. Despite her better judgement, Astoria loved it. It was cluttered and scraggly but looked perfectly lived in. Once upon a time, she would've loved a house like this for her own.

Draco groaned and sighed and chugged another glass of elderflower wine. He was _not _pleased that his only son was getting married to Rose Weasley. When Scorpius had told them, Draco immediately blamed it on Scorpius being Sorted in Ravenclaw like Rose, and not into Slytherin like the rest of his family. Scorpius and Draco got into a massive fight and didn't speak for days. Astoria had begged her husband and son to talk, but they wouldn't. Finally, it was Rose who had demanded her fiancé speak with his father. Astoria was incredibly grateful to her for that.

"It is a lovely day for a wedding isn't it?" Hermione Weasley said awkwardly. Against Draco's will, Rose and Scorpius and placed their parents at the same table.

"Yes, it is warm for this time of year. And there's not a cloud in the sky!" Astoria said cheerfully. The late April breeze was oddly warm and the sky was bright.

The two women smiled at each other awkwardly. The atmosphere at table number two couldn't have been more tense. Draco and Ron refused to even look at each other and Hermione and Astoria were stuck making clipped conversation.

"Um, Ron, have you tried the chicken? It's amazing." Astoria said, attempting to make small talk with Hermione's husband.

Draco gave her an ice-cold glare, which she ignored. She liked Hermione, she was interesting and kind. And while she didn't know her husband that well, she was sure he wasn't as arrogant and idiotic as Draco described him to be. And besides, they were Scorpius's parents-in-law now, they should all be able to get along.

"Er, thanks Astoria." Ron mumbled. Hermione and Astoria exchanged exasperated glances over the dinner plates.

"So, Granger, Weasley, what's new with you? I heard you were still Potter's dogs, ready at his beck-and-call." Draco said with a sneer.

Astoria felt her face heat up and a blush work its way across her cheeks. She absolutely hated when Draco was like this! She knew he sometimes acted like an arrogant snob, and she also knew he wasn't really like that. Hermione turned to stare at her fiercely, her eyes saying, '_Well? Aren't you going to stop your husband from insulting us?' _Astoria slightly shook her head and dropped her gaze onto her lap and her trembling hand.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Malfoy." Hermione said tensely, "For the sake of our children's wedding."

Draco laughed cruelly and pretended to busy himself with his cutlery. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead a thousand times. Rona and Hermione looked furious. Astoria wanted to stop the fight she knew would happen sooner or later, but didn't want Draco to be mad at her.

"Go to hell, Malfoy." Ron snapped disgustedly.

Astoria groaned. There was no way Draco wouldn't retaliate. She slunk down lower in her seat as Draco stood up, wand in hand, facing Ron Weasley. Fifteen minutes later, the table was flipped, they were all covered in food, Ron had tentacles instead of arms, Draco was purple and Hermione was bald. Harry Potter had gotten in the middle of it somehow, trying to stop it. He now croaked instead of spoke normally.

"I can't believe you!" Scorpius roared at his father. "You ruined my wedding! I never want to see you again!"

Astoria burst into tears as Draco dragged her away from Scorpius's destroyed wedding. The Disapparated from the wedding and didn't speak for the rest of the night.

Malfoy Manor: Age Fifty-Four 

Astoria sighed and glared at the clock. Draco had _promised _he'd be home by seven o'clock. It was now 8:37 and there was still no sign of him. She was currently curled up in the comfiest chair in the house, clutching a mug of hot chocolate and staring despondently at the old family portrait. It was taken about fifteen years ago when Scorpius was about fifteen. It was in black and white and in the portrait, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius were all laughing and smiling and Draco had his arm around Astoria and a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. Astoria sighed. She hadn't seen Draco smile in about seven years. And he never laughed.

It had been six years since she had last seen her son. Six years since the disastrous wedding. Six years since she had last felt happy. Hermione sent her the occasional owl, letting her know how Scorpius was doing. He and Rose had a daughter about three years ago, her name was Stella. Astoria had never seen her.

She, for once, felt too angry to cry. The time kept on ticking and Draco still wasn't home.

8:52

9:07

9:36

10:13

Finally, she saw the fireplace burst into emerald flames and her husband step through the grate. His hair was rumpled and his shirt was unbuttoned at the neck. His cheeks looked flushed and his eyes were bright. When she was younger, she might have gotten excited by the fact that her husband was home and looking so wild, but now she knew the real reason.

"Draco." She said coldly.

"Hello, Astoria." He said distantly, already heading for the stairs.

"Did you forget what day it is?" She asked sharply.

He froze, obviously sensing something was wrong.

"Um, well, it's definitely a Tuesday..."

"It's our anniversary, Draco Malfoy!" She shouted. "We've been married for thirty-five years! Does that mean anything to you?"

She stood and took off the blanket she was wrapped in revealing her elegant yet modest black dress she had spent an hour picking out. She knew she wasn't as pretty as she was when she was younger, but she still made a serious effort to look nice tonight.

"Of course it does! Look, can we talk about this later? I had a tough day at the office and I'm exhausted." He said and picked up his briefcase, about to walk up the stairs.

"Oh I know what you were doing at the office and it wasn't work." She said coldly.

He stopped and stared at her with those piercing silver eyes that used to enchant her so, but now had no effect on her.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"I said I know what you're doing at work. Or, rather, _whom." _She snarled. "Nina Bolden, your new secretary."

He rushed over to her, and for a second, she thought he was going to strike her, but he restrained himself.

"Don't you dare say such false accusations about me!" He roared. "You are my wife, which means you don't question my judgement! I am the head of this household!"

"What household?" She wailed. "You and me? Or, just me? Because you're out all the time with 'work friends' and we haven't seen our son in _six years! _Did you know he has a little girl? A little girl I'm not allowed to see because _you _ruined his wedding and made him quit the family!"

"That is not my fault! Granger and Weasley-"

"Oh, leave them out of this!" She shouted, "They did nothing to you at that wedding! Hermione was perfectly pleasant to me! _You _were the one who caused the fight! _You _were the ones who insulted his friends when they came over for the first time! _You _were the one who demanded he be Sorted into Slytherin. _You _were the one who abandoned me on our wedding night to go flirt with my sister!"

She was getting a kind of rush from speaking her mind for the first time in her entire life. She had never shouted at him like she was doing now. She had never expressed any sort of opinion to him before. He was glaring at her with hatred in his eyes but she found that she didn't really care.

"Apologize." He growled.

"No." She snapped back. "I'm tired of you pushing me around. Of _everyone _pushing me around! Ever since we've been married, you've been in charge! Which I was okay with, until you lost our son!"

"_I _didn't lose him!" He yelled at her. "He was being a stubborn brat!"

"You know what? That's it. That's all I can take. I'm leaving." She said, in a strangely calm way.

"Don't you dare leave." He growled.

"Watch me." She snapped and Disapparated.

Flat in Diagon Alley: Age Fifty-Eight

Astoria rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and watched out the window, the people passing by. Her flat was directly over Diagon Alley which was very busy this time of year with Hogwarts starting in just a week. Her little flat was painted bright yellow with plants on every flat surface. She had gotten a job at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry and was greatly enjoying learning new things about muggles.

She was closer than ever to her sister, Daphne, who came by at least twice a week with Gregory Goyle and all Astoria's little nieces and nephews. And great nieces and nephews. Scorpius and Rose also came by all the time. Stella was seven and had her mother's fiery red hair and her father's cool silver eyes. Astoria was also quite friendly with Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Astoria stood from the window seat and went into the tiny kitchen. She didn't have much money now, everything she had, Draco owned. But she actually like making her own money and earning her own keep. She took a sip from her favourite blue mug and felt the hot tea slip down her throat. She bit her lip and picked up a letter Draco had sent her a couple moths back. When she left, he never made any effort to find her or apologize. Which was fine with her. But after four years, he finally sent her a letter.

_Tori-_

_I'm sorry. _

_DM _

That was all it said. But somehow, that was enough. She put down the letter and walked over to the window. She looked out and felt perfectly content. She didn't need a Sir Luckless. She was fine on her own.

**A/N so this is just what i thought of Astoria greengrass. She was completely blinded by this image of draco being a prince until the end. This is just the story of how she grew up. Thanks for reading, i really hoped you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
